Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable, time-waiting, city-building and racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014 (but was released early, the night before on October 8 in some countries),Disney Games Twitter (1:26 PM - 12 Jun 2014 Tweet) featuring all the popular main characters from the Cars franchise. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning works similarly to games like CityVille, Car Town and Disney Infinity, where players can customize racing arenas with accessories earned by winning races and gaining experience points. Each car has a different set of races, as well as their own track. In order to unlock new characters, players must earn stickers by winning races. Players can also create their own unique town, with buildings that produce additional gold that you have to wait for a certain amount of minutes or hours. There is also the option to create a unique race track using different types of track pieces, as well as more buildings that players can trick off of to gain experience points. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 31 playable characters in the game so far (more cars will be added in future updates to the game). Once the tutorial is completed, the first character, Todd Marcus, is automatically unlocked. To unlock more characters, the player will need to earn all of the characters' stickers, which can be earned by winning races with the previous car. Komodo.jpg|Komodo "What." Yokoza.png|Yokoza "Konnichiwa" LongGe.png|Long Ge "I will bring glory to my country." Racinov.jpg|Pyotr Racinov "The race starts and I say: До Свидания." Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg|Max Schnell "So, is everyone ready to TRY to keep up with Max Schnell?!" Cars-no-stall-todd-marcus.jpg|Todd Marcus "I'm chillin', how 'bout you." ChickHicks9.jpg|Chick Hicks "Hey! Where are my fans? I need my fans!" Fillmore cars.jpg|Fillmore "No one messes with flower power, man!" Air-mater-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Tow Mater "What can I do for ye'?" FloCars2.jpg|Flo "I'm known for my fast service AND my fast racing!" Luigi Promational Art.jpg|Luigi "I am-a small yes, but I am-a very fast." Cars---guido-02.jpg|Guido "Okay!" SheriffCars2.jpg|Sheriff "You can't outrun the law!" Snot rod side.jpg|Snot Rod "Achoo!" Wingo lighting.jpg|Wingo "I could do this in my sleep." Dj2.PNG|DJ "In the zone is in the house!" Boost3.jpg|Boost "What's up, man?" Miguel Cars 2.jpg|Miguel Camino "It is time, to take the bulldozer, by the horns." Cars-2-carla-veloso.jpg|Carla Veloso "How wonderful!" Shu todoroki.png|Shu Todoroki "Excellent!" Cars-2-raoul.jpg|Raoul ÇaRoule "All systems go." Cars-2-holley-shiftwell.jpg|Holley Shiftwell "I am NOT a car to mess with." Finn McMissile at Willy's Butte.jpg|Finn McMissile "Off we go." Francesco london.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli "Open wheels make this even more fabuloso!" Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen "Ka-chow!" Unlocking criteria *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot Tracks *Lightning's Track - A track with lots of turns *Todd's Track - A track with a layout similar to a Piston Cup stadium *Chick's Track - A desert track featuring many hazards *Fillmore's Track *Mater's Track - A track featuring tractor-tripping tricks *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track *Guido's Track *Sheriff's Track - A track featuring The Wheel Well Motel *SnotRod's Track *Wingo's Track *DJ's Track *Boost's Track - A track featuring the waterfall from Cars *Miguel's Track - A track with a bulldozers from El Materdor *Carla's Track *Shu's Track *Raoul's Track - A track featuring Sarge's SUV Camp *Holley's Track *Finn's Track *Francesco's Track *Max's Track *Pyotr's Track - A track featuring Red Square in Moscow, Russia *Long's Track *Komodo's Track *Yokoza's Track - A track featuring wacky Japanese TV Show from Cars 2 Building accessories Radiator Springs Buildings Radiator Springs Decorations Two-Level Tricks Track Pieces Tricking Road Pieces Track Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Dinoco Chick Hicks #Neon Boost #Para España Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Flo #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veleso Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #SnotRod SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Wonder Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #DJ #Wingo #SnotRod #Japanese Flag Shu Todoroki #Para España Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Max Schnell #Tow Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen Pyotr Racinov # Winter Tow Mater # ICE Miguel Camino # ICE Raoul ÇaRoule # ICE Carla Veloso # ICE Shu Todoroki # ICE Francesco Bernoulli # ICE Max Schnell # ICE Lightning McQueen Long Ge # Winter Tow Mater # Ice Queen Flo # Bohemian Dragon Fillmore # ICE Max Schnell # ICE Carla Veloso # ICE Pyotr Racinov # ICE Shu Todoroki # Eastern Breeze Lightning McQueen Yokoza # Tokyo Tow Mater # Neon DJ # Police Car Holley Shiftwell # Airport Security Finn McMissile # Neon Boost # Neon Komodo # Neon Shu Todoroki # Neon Lightning McQueen Komodo # Neon Max Schnell # Neon Wingo # Neon Carla Veloso # Neon Miguel Camino # Neon Raoul CaRaoule # Neon Francesco Bernoulli # Neon Lightning McQueen # Neon Shu Todoroki Trivia *While in build mode, the song playing is the main menu theme from Race-O-Rama. *The Ornament Valley Airport appears as a building in Radiator Springs, which is a reference to Mater-National Championship. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". Also, he doesn't talk; he just does sneezing, sniffling and laughing sounds, which is the same as Cars 2: The Video Game. *One of Finn McMissile's paint job attires is the Airport Security, which is just the same as the [[Cars 2|second Cars film]]. *Whilst the player unlocks Finn McMissile, it reveals that Finn's track is Todd's track. Gallery Screenshots Cars_fast_as_lightning.jpeg CarsFastasLightning10.jpg CarsFastasLightning9.jpg CarsFastasLightning8.jpg CarsFastasLightning7.jpg CarsFastasLightning6.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg CarsFastasLightning4.jpg CarsFastasLightning2.jpg CarsFastasLightning1.jpg Cars_TrackPieceRacing2.png Cars_TownBuilding.png Cars_Racing.png Cars_OpeningCutscene.png Cars_GarageCostumes.png Cars_CharacterTracks.png Guido at Rusty Bumper.jpg|Guido sleeping in Rusty Bumper Videos Cars Fast as Lightning - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer References Category:Cars Category:Pixar video games Category:2014 video games Category:Mobile apps Category:Racing games